Electric connectors are also referred to as circuit connectors. The electric connector is a conductive device that bridges two conductors in a loop, such that currents or signals may flow from one conductor to another conductor. The electric connectors are widely applied in various electrical lines, achieving the function of connecting or disconnecting the currents or signals.
In the related art, the electric connector comprises: a conductive terminal socket, a printed circuit board connected to the conductive terminal socket, and a housing. The conductive terminal socket is secured at a front end of the housing, and the printed circuit board is positioned inside the housing. Since the printed circuit board is not secured to the housing, during transportation of the connector, the printed circuit board may collide with the housing, and thus may damage the printed circuit board and affect the performance of the electric connector.